


Superheroes

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [9]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, just thoughts surrounding the couple, no real story, no set POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Free week, michelle x logan, day 6, theme: superheroes</p><p>Michelle and Logan are heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

Their love had been of the ‘brief, but epic’ variety. Michelle Benoit and Logan Tanner had loved each other more than the distance between the earth and the moon. They’d made a family of their own, and while nothing could ever be perfect as a consequence of prejudices, they were happy. They were safe. 

And they had both given up _everything_  for the small chance that a three-year-old girl would grow up to have the ability to make things better, even just a little bit. 

They had risked _everything_ to keep the existence of the girl secret, to save the life of a child who had never asked for the responsibility that had been placed on her shoulders. Michelle and Logan hadn’t asked for the responsibility either, but they had willingly took on the task of saving the girl who would save the world. They had never asked for anything in return.

They sacrificed their honesty, their safety, their family and their love all so they could selflessly give every single life on the earth and the moon the chance to live a safe and happy life - something Michelle and Logan were not given. And even though they died for their cause, their sacrifices resulted in thousands of lives saved, and that should never be forgotten.

They were more than heroes.

They were superheroes.


End file.
